


Drowning

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drowning, Life Guard AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au idea where Joel is a lifeguard at the local pool and Saves Ray from drowning (because he can’t swim) after his friends push him in. Then Joel ends up teaching him to swim later. (ubernovalover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray couldn’t swim, but no one needed to know that, so when he went to the pool with Michael and Gavin and a few other friends no one had any idea that the Puerto Rican couldn’t even fucking float in water. Ray did, however, show up to the pool in normal clothes, black shorts and a plain white shirt.

“What the fuck dude?”

“Michael I don’t have swim shorts.”

“Borrow some of mine, or Gavin’s or even Geoff’s?” Ray just shook his head no, saying that he didn’t want to bother anyone with his bathing suit needs. Michael cocked an eyebrow but didn’t think twice, so he left Ray alone with his cellphone and his shady corner.

“Ray come here me and Geoff want to show you something,” Gavin snickered. Ray pocketed his phone when Geoff grabbed it and set it aside.

“Just leave that here, you’ll be right back.” Ray thought that was strange, but just kinda rolled with the punches, he followed Geoff and Gavin around the pool and it looked like they were headed for the snack bar. Before Ray could ask where they were going, Gavin shouted NOW and Geoff grabbed Ray’s legs and Gavin grabbed the smaller man’s torso, before Ray could even make a sound, there was a loud splash as he was thrown into the water.

The motherfucking deep end.

Well this is it, Ray panicked a bit, this is how I go, I couldn’t man up and tell my friends I don’t know how to swim and now I’m dead.  

Geoff was holding onto his sides, laughing so hard, but he stopped laughing when Gavin poked him harshly.

“Do you think the reason why Ray doesn’t want to go to the pool is because he can’t swim? He’s taking a while coming back up…” Geoff froze, Gavin had a point for once.

“Ray!?” Geoff yelled, slowly Ray floated up to the surface, panicking then sinking, flailing his arms and splashing, then sinking again. Before Gavin or Geoff could react, someone yelled, ‘I got him, I got him,’ and dove into the water, both the dumbfounded boys on the surface just seeing a flash of red before freaking the fuck out and panicking a bit.

When the man, the lifeguard, came out of the water with Ray limp in his arms, Geoff and Gavin were shocked and turning a ghostly white color. The lifeguard set Ray flat onto the ground, and took his pulse, then told the people around him to a) back the fuck up and b) fucking call an ambulance. The lifeguard the tilted Ray’s head back, and checked for breathing, when he figured out the kid wasn’t breathing, he pinched his nose and tilted his head back again, breathing into Ray twice, then started to do CPR compressions, (meaning he took his hands and started to pump Ray’s chest), then went back to giving Ray breath, and switching to the compressions until, after a very tense two minuets, Ray shot up, expelling water all around him, coughing and breathing in deep sharp breaths. When the paramedics finally came, they checked Ray to make sure he was alright and gave him a shock blanket.

Ray was coughing still when Geoff ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

“Oh my god dude, I have never been so scared in my life, I am so sorry,” Geoff was on the brink of tears.

“Why didn’t you tell us you couldn’t swim you knob? We almost killed you!” Gavin got some hug action too and now Ray was in the middle of a man sandwich and he would like to not be in one right now thank you very much.

“I’m fine guys, I should have told you but I didn’t think you’d dunk me into the deep end.”

“We’re all equally at fault and my god I’m so fucking sorry jesus christ I need a drink.” Geoff sighed and walked away, Gavin stayed and sat down next to Ray, who was still clutching the shock blanket tightly. Michael came over and asked what he missed, and Gavin explained what happened, Michael rose his fist up and Gavin cowered.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKING MORON, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THROW RAY INTO THE POOL HE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE SWIM SHORTS YOU JACKASS.”

“Michael calm the fuck down you’re over reacting,” Ray said sourly, he hated the fact that everyone was staring at him, and he hated Michael yelling and he hated how his chest burned and he hated everything right now and needed to be alone.

“Umm guys,” The lifeguard said as he approached, “You might want to take your fight away from your friend because it looks like he’s going to kill you both.” Michael and Gavin glared at each other, then looked at Ray, Michael muttered something under his breath as he dragged Gavin away, looking for Geoff so he could yell at them both.

“Seems like your friends really care about you, even if they are assholes,” the lifeguard chuckled, “I’m Joel,” he said as he sat down next to Ray and put his hand on the boy’s leg.

“I’m Ray,” he said looking at the other direction.

“Look this might be too soon or whatever but, listen kid, if you want to learn how to swim, I’m available to teach you.” Ray shuddered, and Joel nodded, “Yeah I thought it would be too soon, but you never know right?” Joel put a piece of paper right next to Ray and ruffled his hair as he got up to leave, “Call me if you change your mind.” and he left.

Joel was a cute name.

That was one of the Gayest thoughts Ray has had in awhile.

Ray took the piece of paper and turned it around in his hands. Yeah. Maybe he’d call him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god you can’t even fucking float!” Joel snickered as Ray kept trying to go onto his back and float, freaking out, then stopping.  

“You gonna teach me something or just laugh at me? I didn’t leave my house just to be ridiculed.” Joel put his hands up defensively.

“Sorry dude, just,” he sighed, “He have a shit ton of work to do.”

Ray had finally gotten the guts to call Joel, and they agreed to have swimming lessons on Sundays, when the pool was closed. (Joel had an extra key)  Everyone at the office kept pestering Ray about the accident, Geoff and Gavin were disgustingly nice to him at the office and Michael was like his guard dog. People would always be calling him every hour to make sure he was okay and Ray was sick of the attention, so he was going to get everyone back somehow. Step one of his plan, however, required him to learn how to swim. The only person who could teach him without the others seeing was the lifeguard, Joel, and their first lesson wasn’t going as smooth as Ray had planned.

“Oh my god!”

“Ray we’re in the shallow end, you cannot drown here.”

“Jesus christ.”

“Ray you’re not even moving and you’re freaking out.”

“I just.” Ray was feeling a bit panicked considering he had almost drowned a few weeks ago, Joel laughed then sighed and grabbed Ray by the hand.

“Look, I got you,” He lifted up his hand that was holding Ray’s so the younger boy could see, “I will not let you drown. You need to trust me, and you need to relax, and you will know how to swim in no-time.” Ray really liked the feeling of Joel holding his hand.

“Give me your other hand,” Ray complied, “Now lift your feet up and just start kicking, I’ll guide you okay?” So Ray tried to do as he was told, but when his feet would lack contact with the ground underneath him, he would recoil and not even kick. Ray looked up at Joel, who offered a small smile and told him to try again. Ray did, and by the end of the day he could kick a few times and Joel would guide him through the water a few feet before feeling the need to stop. They agreed to meet tomorrow too.

After a few weeks of practicing, Ray would manage to stroll all around the shallow end, him kicking his feet and Joel holding his hands. Feeling accomplished and proud of himself Ray asked Joel what was next.  
“Try to swim from here to there,” Joel pointed from the stairs of the pool to the wall across from it, “Without me holding your hands.”

“What do I do with them?” Joel laughed and showed Ray how to do the doggy paddle, Ray swallowed hard and tried to, but ended up panicking and stopping before he even started. Joel walked over to him, and grabbed his hands again.  
“Like this,” And he made Ray’s hand do the doggy paddle motion, until he let go and Ray bobbed in the water momentarily, before he could actually swim, even if he was a very very weak swimmer.  

“You’re doing it!”

“No shit sherlock.” Joel laughed, Ray looked up at him when he reached the wall.

“What.”  
“You look adorable swimming like that,” Joel laughed again and Ray’s face flushed a lightish red color.

“Wanna do it again?”

“Sure,” Ray mumbled as he doggy paddled the day away.

The next time they met, Joel was opening the pool from the back, and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Ray bright and early.

“Wow you’re here first for a change, starting to like the water?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that I’m starting to develop gills, I’m evolving,” Ray rolled his eyes. Joel snickered and let Ray pass in front of him first, the younger man taking his shirt off and going into the water, Joel followed suit.

“Want to go further into the pool?”

“Nope.”

“Want to learn the breast stroke?”

“Show me it?” Ray asked, Joel did, and Ray laughed when he was done.

“You look like a frog when you swim.”

“It’s a better way to swim then the fucking doggy paddle Ray.”

“Let’s just, doggy paddle a little bit more.” So they did, Ray swimming around the pool and Joel occasionally laughing at the ridiculousness that was Ray.  
“What asshole?”

“Nothing I was just-Nothing,” Joel stuttered, Ray stopped swimming and stood up.

“Now you have to tell me.”

“I was just wondering, if you kiss better when you’re conscious.”

“Well obviously I think anyone would kiss better when they’re actually aware and able to kiss back.”

“Do you think you would have kissed back?”

“Maybe, if I was breathing correctly.”

“I was also wondering, what the fuck did you eat the day you drowned?”

“Probably pizza.” Joel laughed and got closer to Ray, grabbing his wrist, leaning in and getting close to the Puerto Rican’s face.

“What did you eat for breakfast today?”

“Probably pizza.” Joel wanted to check and make sure he wasn’t being lied to. Joel hated being lied to.

“You weren’t kidding,” Joel said when he broke the kiss, panting slightly.

“Well you know, I’m not the best cook and it was right there in my freezer.” Joel laughed and pressed his forehead onto Ray’s.

“So where does that leave us?” Ray asked as Joel lifted his hands up to stroke Ray stubble, Ray grabbed Joel’s wrist and passed his thumb over the older man’s hand.

“Where do you want it to leave us?” Joel asked.

“I think, we should go out and see a movie later.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

When Ray finally learned how to swim at an average strength, he invited the people from his office over to the public pool during Joel’s hours. The day wasn’t particularly hot, so there was only about three other people there. When everyone was set up, they were still slightly confused as to why Ray of all people would invite them to the pool, but didn’t really question it out loud. Then when everyone was set up, Ray walked over to the side of the pool jumped in with a chorus of horrified gasps behind him. Ray sunk down to the bottom then raised up, yelling out to the people in front of him.

“Look I can fucking float and swim, NOW PLEASE STOP BABYING ME AT THE OFFICE I’M A BIG BOY NOW.” Everyone started the laugh at little as they got in one by one, playing pool games and just having fun. Ray would occasionally look up at Joel, who would then beam back a knowing smile.

“Oh shit I lied, Geoff help!” Ray pretended to drown and Geoff dove down to try and save him, only for Ray to beat him to the top and yell “psyche.” Joel chuckled to himself, watching Ray, feeling very very lucky that he managed to save him that day, because Joel honestly couldn’t picture his life without Ray now, and it didn’t feel like a bad thing.


End file.
